The Reapers of Aincrad
by SomeCrazyDude1113
Summary: Within the death game of Sword Art Online, not all players are morally just. Some steal, betray and murder for their own gain. Within the shadows comes a guild who will enact justice on these individuals. Walking among the crowd, they will find the malefactors and hunt them down. Those who walk the path of evil, will face the Reapers of Aincrad.
1. A:N Prologue

**AN: This work is entirely OC and due to story flow, accuracy and continuity issues this work has had some drastic re modifications from the original draft.**

 **If you remember this title, what would have been is different and that is why I deleted then re added the story.**

 **For those who have yet to read this story, then all for the better for nothing is spoiled!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _Dear Mrs. Penner_

 _By now you most likely have received word from our chief of medical staff that your son, Nathan, has been gravely injured in the line of duty. I am sure that you have many questions and are overwhelmingly concerned. For now all I can tell you is that he is alive, but cannot comment more on his condition._

 _I am not sure how much the Navy has told you concerning exactly what had happened and unfortunately the specific details are classified therefore there is little that can be said at this time. What I can tell you is that he and his fellow servicemen had been engaged by enemy forces while commencing in a very important operation. Nathan fought admirably and many of his comrades feel that if not for his valor and commitment, casualties would have been inevitably much higher than they were._

 _However it grieves me to say that I shoulder the burden for his decline. As his commanding officer it was my responsibility to not only see Nathan through safely but all of the SEALS within that team who were called to embark on this operation. I failed in every sense of the word ma'am and humbly ask for forgiveness._

 _I understand that Nathan was the first and only son of yours to enlist in the armed forces. I know this must be a terrible experience for you, for Nate told me much about his home and the other trials you are dealing at this time. But please know that our medical team is doing everything in their power to preserve his life, that is why we have not yet shipped him stateside as of yet._

 _Due to the severity of his injuries the advanced help he needed was more immediate than predicted when he first arrived on the USS Caine. It was decided that the best course of action was to immediately have him placed in intensive care where many surgeries had followed. Should he pull through he will undergo physical therapy at the closest military base to his location which will have the proper medical equipment to monitor him. This will be the Kadena air force base in Okinawa Japan. And there he will receive further treatment until we are able to send him home._

 _Please know Mrs. Penner that I am doing everything within my power to have you reunited with your son. For it is never the intention of the Navy to cause a mother grief. I understand that after all is said and done, all you want is to be with him again and most likely are wondering if you will get the chance to see him alive or not. These are things I feel no parent should have to deal with and you have my utmost sympathies in regards to the matter._

 _Let not these words trouble you, for Nathan is brave and strong and has an indestructible will I have extremely high hopes that it won't be long until he is able to return home. He was one of the finest SEALS I have had the privilege of commanding. He followed orders and never hesitated to put his life in danger for his fellow man. You are to be commended for raising such a fine young man and you should be proud that he wore the eagle and trident._

 _Signed:_

 _Chief Petty Officer Derek Wenzel_

P:S _And also know should the unthinkable happen, your son fought and died in defense of his country and for those he served. Many a life have been saved due to his bold sacrifice and the United States would not forget his service to his country and the navy would definitely loose one of it's finest._


	2. Thin line btwn entertainment and war

_"The person who has nothing for which he is willing to fight, nothing which is more important than his own personal safety, is a miserable creature and has no chance of being free unless made and kept so by the exertions of better men than himself."_

 _-John Stewart Mill._

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Thin Line Between Entertainment and War**

A world unlike any other lay in wait to be explored. Consisting of luscious greens and elevated platforms which were large enough to carry their own civilizations, there was but one town of medieval architecture were multiple shimmers of light where rising from the earth in hordes which left behind human beings wearing simple cloth and armor while having swords and spears girded about their persons.

Excitedly they individuals united and conversed and ran off to explore this dazzling world of digital perfection with curiosity and satisfaction. However there was one among them who chose to remain isolated and seemed more content to be daunting a similar function.

He only stood still and relished in the moment. He looked down at his feet and began walking with a smile of such overwhelming complacency on his face that had neve been dawned during any moment of his two and a half decades of existence. He was a stubby and overweight looking fellow with a modest caliber sword attached to his waist and clothing no different than the others who thronged about him.

He ignored the conversations swirling about and headed to where he could see an empty field with a dirt path cutting through it and ornamented with simple pine trees and delicate flowers. At first when he was approaching the spacious opening he simply walked. Then during the transit his commute began to accelerate from walking to a jog then finally to a full out sprint. Bolting through the greens he leapt over small boulders and logs with so little a care in the world.

Eventually he ceased his aimless commute and observed off in the distance two specters who had their weapons drawn and seemed to be engaging with a wild boar. Aroused by natural curiosity he began observing them, one had black hair and the other had red hair that went to his shoulders with a bandana tied around his crown.

There was much trial and error on the bandana's part as the boar thrashed him about. The black haired lad instructed him on the proper techniques then with a dazzling display of swordsmanship, raised up his saber allowing it to glow then unleashed his fury upon the animal which sent it bursting into a constellation of sparks and shimmers.

Our observer withdrew his blade and began swinging it around and attempted to produce the same effect but was in vain at the moment. He would have continued until a bright light spawned next to him birthing a boar that set it's attention on him.

With a grunt the animal lunged for him while the individual attempted to charge his weapon, however err his attempts were too late as the tusked beast slammed his snout into the human gut sending the player falling to the ground. He noticed the green bar in the top left corner of his vision deplete slightly while the animal made another charge.

This time he forfeited the attempts to use his weapon and met the bore's snout with his boot. The beast snorted as it recovered but quickly found the blade of it's enemy transfixed from the right side of his neck and out the left. The player withdrew the blade and walked away before being belted again. He stumbled and looked back to see the small life gauge on the animal still had a sliver of red remaining. Rolling his eyes and forgetting that what had worked as a killing blow on real creatures did not wholly apply in the virtual world.

He readied his blade to make his final strike. This time his hilt produced an amber that illuminated up the blade and delivered a powerful strike that had the same effect as the other boy's in the field leaving the beast to be no more. Shortly after a few numbers were shown and points were awarded.

The man's attention was called off by a voice calling out to him. He turned to see another player approaching, but the man only nodded and gave him a thumbs up before leaving and clearly wishing to be disengaged from any social interactions. The other player only watched him depart with a confused longing and chose to keep his distance yet observe from afar.

Hours passed and the sun was lowering in the west which turned the elemental colors a blaze of gold. The man whom we have seen toiling about the game of Sword Art Online began to grow weary of trivial beast hunting and decided that the hour to depart from the world of binary code and re-enter the realm of tangible flesh and blood. He waived his hand in front of him which let a holographic menu pull up in front of him.

His brow creased as he let out a sigh of frustration, for the script thereon was all oriental characters. He scrolled through and selected pages at random which yielded no results. Unsure how to exit the game he began to ponder, then made a realization. Within the world of video games when the character perishes the option to continue or exit is offered. The answer was simple as he looked off to the cliff which led to a drop off into oblivion, take a step over and allow his avatar to perish and select an option to leave the game.

Off in the distance the bellowing sound of a large bell could be hear back at the town which he originated from, but simply shrugged and made his way to the ledge. He looked down to the earth below and was overcome with a sense of excitement, "It's like base jumping and skydiving at the same time." he said to himself.

He leaned forward and began to plummet yet only for a moment. His body went celestial as he glowed in a bright light and before he knew it he was face to face with a ground of stonework and fell upon it. Cursing, he pulled himself up and looked around. He was in a large and grand plaza with multiple people being beamed to where he was as well. Seeing their faces he could only conclude that they were just as bewildered and confused as the next man. However all the man could hear was gibberish on his end until a spectacle caught the attention of all.

The sky began to give off red patterns of hexagonal like imprints before a blood like substance melted through the seems until it combined into one mass and formed a large figure in a hooded robe of red. HIs face was nothing but a black hole due to the hood as he began speaking to all.

The red hood then opened up the menu and pointed to a blank slate within it. Perhaps a technical difficulty is what was being expressed, however the man could not discern for himself. However as the large specter was speaking, more and more of the players were becoming agitated.

The man looked around and saw other players attempted to leave the plaza but were blocked at the entrance. Something was wrong.

Then more windows opened and circulated around the hooded figure showing news anchors and media coverage, one ending with a girl sobbing behind a police line. The man began to squint trying to decipher what was being communicated. He could only assume the nerve gear was suffering from malfunctions and may be too dangerous to remove safely, but such were only speculations when seeing the paralyzing gazes of all the players who only watched and listened in silent horror.

The pre conceived notions of technical difficulties began to loose solid resolution when a map of a multi leveled building with red spots dotting about appeared. One of the panicking players next to our individual began talking to him with worry but he was heeded not.

Alas there was one last instruction given in which all the players began to open their menus. The man looked to the player next to him and attempted to copy what he was doing. The player took note of the observation and showed him what to press.

Soon, out of thin air, a small handheld mirror appeared in which the man caught it and peered into it. At first all he saw was the stubby round face, then a blaze of pure light encircled him and everyone else around him. When it had all subsided the player next to him took a step back and observed him with bewilderment. The man saw that the player beside him had a different face and body type then looked back into the mirror and saw a different face all entirely as well.

Instead of a stout and pudgy fellow, was a lean and well conditioned body with broad shoulders and finely developed muscles. Not by any means a body builder but one who engaged in plenty of physical activities and training. However there was a final trait that made him stand our further, his ethnicity differed greatly from everyone else's.

Blushing he began to pull himself away from the gawking eyes but remembered escaping was futile. The hooded figure gave some closing remarks before vanishing leaving the crimson sky back to it's original paradisiacal state.

Becoming short of breath, the man began to flee with everyone going in a state of pandemonium. Some screamed and yelled, others fell to their knees and cried while few gritted in anger.

At last the man found seclusion in an alley in attempts to clear his head. He pounded the wall before calming down and rethinking to cool his nerves. "I can adapt to any situation." he told himself.

Just then a foreign voice spoke to him, "So that's why you're not a conversationalist."

He turned to see the player who stood next to him and happened to be the same individual he encountered in the field earlier. A male with a dingy yellow shirt and leather bracers stood in the path of the alley.

The man sighed a great respire of relief and said, "Finally someone I can understand!"

The player smiled, "I was an exchange student in Toronto so I became fluent in english. You're American, yes?"

Nodding, the man replied, "Yeah and I can't understand a damn thing people are saying. Just answer me this, how do I get out of the game!?"

The player sighed, "Looks like there are a lot of things we need to talk about. But first my name is Ikari. What's yours?"

After a brief pause the man said, "Atari."

Ikari chuckled, "Nice name, which model?"

Atari rolled his eyes, "I don't know Japanese and I like video games so I thought it would be funny okay."

Ikari put his hands up assertively, "My name means warrior and that's pretty cliche'd too."

Atari pondered and said, "Well let's see, other Japanese words I know are sushi, ramen and kamikaze."

Ikari huffed, "Yeah who doesn't know those ones?"

The foreigner brought up his menu and said again, "Anyway where is the logout button?"

Ikari stepped forward and replied dismally, "That's the thing, we can't logout."

Glancing back at him he responded subtly, "What do you mean, is there a problem?"

"You can say that, we're prisoners from here on out."

"Look friend, you'd better start making sense." replied the American.

With a heavy heart and a still recovering disbelief, this accounting was given, "That was the game master you just saw. He said that we can't just logout, the only way is to beat Sword Art Online. If we die in the game the nerve gear will emit a micro waive pulse into our skulls which will destroy our brains."

Atari paused a moment then asked with deep aggression, "You shittin' me right now?"

There was a shake of the head on the other end in which the man inquired, "What if someone tries to remove the nerve gear?"

Ikari put his finger to his head and replied, "Same results."

Suddenly the foreigner put his hand over his mouth and began to pace with wide eyes, "Oh, no, no, no. What if….what if I loose the connection?"

"Probably the same thing. Why, you in Hawaii or California or something?"

Recomposing himself, Atari said, "No I'm in Japan, for now. But I may not be for much longer. And, oh god, they're going to try and take it off me!"

Ikari cringed his brows, "Okay now you're the one who needs to start making sense."

"It's complicated, let's just say for now that I may be getting shipped home or I have a very good chance of getting the nerve gear taken off."

Ikari held up his hands passively, "Hold on now, there has been a nation wide media coverage on this, only two hundred players had this happen to them. Whoever you're with has most likely been informed on what's going on and won't take it off."

"Oh trust me, they just might."

"Well there's nothing you can do about so why don't we take a walk or something, eh?"

Coming out of the alley Atari chuckled and said with a jest, "Yep you definitely learned english in Canada."

As the two of them walked side by side more questions were being asked, "So how do we beat the game?"

"We have to clear all the boss floors."

"How many?"

"One hundred."

"I'm sure we can do it."

"It's not that, the beta testers didn't even make it that far. This could take months, years even."

"That's just great…." sighed Atari with a strenuous credulity in his tone.

"The only way to do this is by getting stronger."

Atari pulled back his sleeve and flexed his bicep, "Speak for yourself, I'm all set."

"No, I mean our avatars. You're still a level one, muscles don't mean anything in SAO, only high levels."

Throwing his head back Atari groaned, "This game straight up sucks!"

Ikari then could not help but point out, "Speaking of muscles, why did you show up as a short little fat man?"

Smirking he responded, "I thought it would be funny seeing some fat ass run around and beating people down. But I guess our avatar designs don't count for shit then I guess."

"The more important thing is to find out how to beat the game. We're basically at war now." said Ikari changing subjects.

Atari looked back at him and said, "The same way any other war is fought, with an army."

"So do you want to form a guild or something?"

"I wasn't saying that, what about friending?"

"Sure let me show you."

Ikari then opened up his menu and showed the foreigner where to go on the menu and helped him identify the characters to select. However instead of learning the script he simply counted the slots from the top and merged them to memory.

"It'll be a lot easier for you to learn the language, you can't function if you don't. Trust me I know, I had a tough time in Toronto at first."

"Wouldn't matter if I did." said Atari.

"What makes you say that?"

"I've been to Japan before, some of locals I encountered, I swear it was xenophobia or something. I don't think I'm fitting in anytime soon."

Scratching the back of his neck Ikari responded with a surge of defense, "Well don't let one bad experience make you jump to conclusions, after all I'm a local too and we seem to be getting along just fine, also I have some friends here who were with me in that exchange group who can also speak english and will be fine with you. Let's meet up with them back in the town of beginnings."

They proceeded back while still talking. Mainly about personal interests and other things to pass the time.

"So you say you've been to Japan before? What brought you here?" asked Ikari.

Thinking to find the words, the most Atari could say for was, "Uh, work…."

"So what do you do for a living?"

Becoming a little more perturbed the American said, "Oh, you know, stuff that requires business trips."

Ikari let out a flustered sigh, "You know you're not being very specific."

Shrugging, Atari said, "Yeah I know. What about you?

Ikari then blushed a little and said, "I'm an assistant manager for a video game store in Nagasake. I was playing this so I could help increase sales, but now I'm most likely going to get fired for not showing up to work."

Atari scrunched his lips, "Nagasake huh?"

His uneasiness was most likely due to the recollection of the manhattan project in which Ikari said with a modest grin, "Hey now, all is forgiven, we're all friends."

Changing topics, Atari asked, "You got a wife or family?"

Ikari bowed his head with shame, "I live in my Grandma's basement. That's where I am right now and she's probably screeching at me to run errands for her right about now."

"Well at least you can't hear her." reassured Atari.

Ikari then returned the inquiry on his fellow man, "What about you? You got family in America? Do they know everything that's happened to you?"

Choking a little on his own words, Atari could only muster to reply, "Let's leave home where it is. Hmmm?"

Ikari raised an eyebrow at his not wanting to divulge much information seeing how he had done likewise upon his request. His final question was then, "So if you're here on business then how did come across getting SAO, or was it this game why you came over here?"

With annoyance Atari rejoined, "Look I thought I'd give it a try and here I am, a stranger in a strange land."

Soon they were found back at the main plaza in which Ikari looked around for his supposed comrades. After a moment of searching he came back to Atari and said with despair, "They're not here." Then trembling slightly, "I still can't believe all that's happening. This game was the break through of the century."

"What's your point?" asked the American.

"I mean we there are people here who got it for their birthdays or saved up during the summer to afford it. I just wanted to have fun, not get stuck in the death match! My family is probably going nuts right now! Kayaba knew how many people would flock to buy this game while unknowingly what was in store. He's sick!"

Atari looked off into the sunset and said to himself aloud, " _Chained to the dream they've got ya searching for the thin line between entertainment and war_."

"What?"

"Oh sorry this just reminds me of a song I know. Basically the ultimate thrill with this Kayabe guy was to get a game as close to real life as possible, and well here we are. Welcome to the front lines I guess."

"Well anyway, let's keep searching, my friends aren't here."

While they moved Ikari could not help but notice the strange calm in his newfound comrade. While he was wrestling with his inner feelings of dying and homesickness, Atari simply went along and was still singing a portion of the ballad he had mentioned earlier, " _They fix the need, develop the taste, buy their products or get laid to waste_."

Ikari was still struggling and nearly yelled, "Hey Atari, do you mind?"

Atari quickly bolted back, "Sure, and hey….just call me Nate."


	3. First Conflict

**Chapter 2**

 **First Conflict**

The alley ways that cut through the town of beginnings were congested with all manner of hordes which thronged about the cobble stones. Nate attempted at best to decipher what the true meanings of the various conversations could mean, but err his inability to comprehend the language of the orient proved a great downfall in that area.

Ikari then had them come to a stop and pronounced, "Hang on I'm going to ask around and see if anyone has come across one of my friends."

Nate assented with a nod and decided to perch himself against a pillar and watched his newfound comrade commute and reason with fellow bystanders. He found it unique to hear Ikari naturally slip into his native tongue and utter sounds and syllables that could only be perceived and understood by those who shared the same office of dialect.

He then set his assiduity on a group of younger looking men roughly eighteen to twenty years old who were huddled against a wall. He found it an odd spectacle seeing how they were all facing inwards, then noticed a smaller being was in the midst of them.

He appeared to be no older than 13 years of age and was in a position of passiveness for he seemed to be in a form of conflict with the elder ones who towered over him

The younger was trembling while the eldest of the men seemed to be intimidating him by means of yelling and shouting. Nate squinted and was beginning to feel a stir of animosity within his veins.

Naturally this breech in tranquility which should prevail in polite society caused many a head to be turned and witness the altercation. Ikari then approached his foreign comrade and stated with a breeze of hope, "Hey Atari, I met some guys who want to join our guild and know where one of my friends are…!"

Nate neither welcomed nor rejected the news. His brows were as cold steel traps locked into the angles of disapproval.

"Hey did you hear me?" inquired Ikari with a flutter of hesitation.

Flaring his nostrils, Nate asked, "Those guys…what's their problem?"

Ikari turned and began to listen in, then after a session of eve dropping he was able to account the source of this commotion, "It appears the one being targeted is a beta player."

"What's wrong with being a beta? They're just guys who try the game out before the release."

Ikari tuned once more to the words being exchanged and answered, "Beta's know most of the game's secrets; weapons, bosses, items and so forth. I'm guessing they asked him to join their guild but he refused, now they're accusing him of holding out on the good stuff and that he wants it all for himself."

Nate's lips scrunched and his body positioned changed to the manner of a guard dog deciphering if it should pounce or bark. Ikari noticed this surge of malice brewing within the man and asked subtlety, "Well shall we go then?"

Nate, without ever taking his solemn face off the boys replied, "Hold up I want to make sure this kid gets out alright."

"Is it really our problem?" replied Ikari with an innocent inquiry.

Suddenly, the persecuted individual made an attempt to depart and break free of the human barricade. When he had done so the three boys took hold of him and threw him back into the wall they had him cornered against.

Nate broke his poise and began to advance towards the hoodlums and muttered, "That's it."

Ikari sputtered while protesting, "Whoa hold on, you can't just…!"

The three brutes still would not let up on their emotional and mental tortures on the lad they had indentured in there little cartel. They berated him with their yells and insults until an anomaly disrupted the engagement. The worst of these offenses was the physical withholding of the young teen's departure.

The shadow of a stranger overtook the sunlight within their field of vision. The ring leader turned and saw Nate standing close with his hands on his hips who then pointed in the direction he felt for them to depart and stated, "Leave him alone."

This caused more confusion than anything seeing how the words he spoke were not entirely deciphered. Nate then waived Ikari to come over who had reluctantly done so.

Our foreigner then demanded of his oriental counterpart to translate, "Tell them to stop being a bunch of pricks and let the kid go."

Ikari took a big gulp then explained the stipulation requested. The ring leader's eyes widened with absolute disgust and amazement. He began walking up on Nate with his arms out and began to issue threats. This was answered with Nate unfolding his arms and meeting the man's advance which caused him to shrink away slightly. For Nathan's physique was superior in this case.

The ring leader muttered something and spat at the foreigner's boots. Nate turned and inquired for a translation.

"He said basically, 'what gives you the right?' and that it's none of your business, I which I agree with by the way! Also he said that he isn't afraid to take you on."

"I don't want to fight them, I want them to leave the kid alone."

Ikari translated the desire. The reaction was that of the ring leader advancing on the foreigner with an unforgiving stride while voicing objections. Nate's attitude altered as he perceived the advance as a physical threat. The young brute went to push the man who rapidly perry'd the intrusive hands away and countered him with a hard shove.

The ring leader stumbled back and had his transit concluded by a collision with his two other cohorts. HIs friends went to enact revenge but were refuted by their leader who wished for the opportunity to satisfy his impudent desires for reprisal.

Ikari then informed, "Well now you've done it. He wants to reclaim his honor, but I'm sure you've figured that out."

An eyebrow lifted as Nate inquired, "Can players get hurt by other players?"

"Not in a safe zone, and remember no one can feel pain."

Taking a step back, Nate then requested of Ikari, "Tell him to give me his best shot, it'll be his last."

Hesitantly, Ikari had done so. Once the words escaped his lips, the ring leader and the other two began to laugh as though they were excited that the foreigner had taken his challenge.

The leader then rushed for him with his hands cocked at the ready and delivered a swing.

Suddenly, Nate ducked under to avoid the strike, wrapped his arm around the individual's torso and swung him around ninety degrees before landing him on his rear and sliding his arms around his neck making a tight sleeper hold in a half nelson.

Leaning him over, Nate whispered, "Go to sleep, go to sleep."

After a fit of kicks and scrambles the Nate released him knowing that no matter how tightly he squeezed it would avail nothing. It was a demonstration of skill, not a maneuver of victory.

One of the other teens rushed in to aid his friend and attempted to take advantage of Nate's position (for he was haunched over) unclasped his sword and went for an overhead strike.

The foreigner caught the threat soon enough and shot towards his enemy hitting his body against his waist with his arm wrapped under the leg, thne lifted him up and brought him straight into the ground.

While on his back the opponent made a wild swing for his enemy swiftly in which Nate leaned back to avoid the blade, caught the arm and twisted him over onto his stomach then forced him into an arm bar to rob him of freedom of movement.

Nate's free hand dropped to his rear flank, as if to retrieve something that was not there. Notably an odd force of habit.

The ring leader had recovered and joined forces with his remaining friend in which they both drew their weapons and swung for him. Nate narrowly dodged one but the second would have found it's mark if not for an interception. Ikari shielded the blow with his own sword and chose to join the fight.

To the surprise of the boisterous combatants, Ikari was quite formidable against the two as he engaged both of them with unanticipated speed, accuracy and aggression. They received lesion upon lesion from the single dueler with all their attempts to thwart him ineffective as they were pathetic.

Ikari had form, control, discipline in the arts of swordplay which found the two brutes on the ground shielding themselves from the blows.

Nate on the other hand when having his enemy subdued, simply pulled out his sword and plunged it deep through the back of his opponent's neck.

There was an odd hush at the end of it all; the conflict was over.

Nate arose and implied of his friend, "Ask them if they would like to take this outside of the safety zone."

The words were then translated in which the response was a hasty departure from the scene by the three aggressors. Nate then turned to address the young victim and gave him a thumbs up as to signify if all was well with him.

The mistreated individual returned the same gesture and walked away with a few backward glances being exchanged during the receding process.

Satisfied with the outcome Nate reunited with Ikari before suddenly being followed by a small horde of excited observers, many of them young faces and all clamoring for something.

"What do they want?" asked Nate who was becoming very agitated.

"They want to form a guild with us." returned Ikari who was equally perturbed.

Nate put his hands out to address and telegraph his disapproval and said back to his friend, "No, they don't, they want body guards. Plus, they're too young, these are kids. You want to form a strong guild you need people who know how to be professional."

"Yeah, yeah I don't feel like forming a guild with them either." grunted Ikari as he thought out what to say to them.

He then addressed the small crowd in their native tongue and they all dispersed eventually, each having a sour complexion of disappointment painted on their now only left them with a few others who were the ones who originally wished to form the guild.

The two players assumed a position to appear as though they were at ease, when in reality they were timid. For when two parties clash the one that is victorious is the one to be either respected or feared.

"Nate,' started Ikari to begin the formal ceremony of introductions, 'this is Shimigami and Raiden."

Ikari then went to do likewise for his counterpart in which all that could be understood on the foreigner's end was, 'Nate' and 'Atari.'

The greetings among them was warm enough, as Nate shook their hands he asked, "What does Raiden and Simgamora mean?"

"Shimigami,' corrected Ikari, 'Raiden is the name of a god of thunder while Shimigami means 'Death Spirit.'"

Nate saluted his head and said to them, "Nice to meet you, your names are more badass than mine."

Confused, the two looked towards Ikari with eyes that begged for a translation in which they were answered in Japanese, "He says he's happy he's to meet you."

A few more words were spoken among the linguistically inclined in which a plan was quickly dispatched to head for the next town to were the target players, whom Ikari sought could be found.

A few more words were spoken among the linguistically inclined in which a plan was quickly dispatched to head for the next town to were the target players, whom Ikari sought could be found.

The commute to the town's boundaries consisted of Raiden and Shimigami in the lead engaging in their own conversation, with Nate following and simply observing without much to addition to bring. Ikari was in tow who seemed to be in a rather contemplative state.

"Something on your mind?" asked the foreigner of his companion.

Ikari looked upon him astutely and said, "You're military aren't you?"

Nate was quick to ward that assumption off, "What makes you say that?"

"You're attitude, you're build, you're stance, the way you carry yourself."

"Could mean a lot of things." came Nate's refute.

"Plus you like picking fights."

He then sighed, "What that back there? Three grown men taking liberties with a kid half their sizes, that's bullshit!"

"And you took those guys to the ground pretty easily."

With a shrug the foreigner stated, "I was on my Jr. High and High-school wrestling team and played football my sophomore year."

Maintaining the persistence Ikari then pointed out, "And you're in Japan for the second time? What resume involving school sports involves business travels to the pacific?"

With an attitude of mundane defeat Nate said, "Fine, yes I'm military."

Ikari then connected more dots, "You're in Okinawa aren't you?"

"Yes I'm currently on base there."

With more confidence and feeling more at liberty to express himself at will, Ikari continued, "No wonder you had issues with the locals, don't get me wrong, we love having foreigners but don't care much for Marines."

Nate was becoming more unsettled, "I'm not a Marine, I'm in the Navy."

Ikari giggled, "Don't both sailors and marines still get drunk and rip up the place?"

Nate's brow furled like a storm cloud that crests over a hill and began walking ahead to put distance between them. Ikari was amused and continued his taunting, "Oh c'mon you can tell me. Squids and Jarheads do a great job downing liquor and chasing skirt. It's nothing to be embarrassed about, it's probably the funnest way to serve your country."

Nate suddenly turned about on his heal and stopped Ikari with a hand to his chest and sternly glared, "I'm a SEAL. "

Slightly stunned at what he perceived to be a bit of harmless fun, Ikari cooly stated, "Hey don't get so touchy, I'm just messing with you."

"Look I'm sorry about what I said before, but don't blame me for that other stuff. I never hurt anyone…..well not the ones who didn't deserve it."

"I think you're overreacting."

Nate cooled himself, "Sorry, it's just Okinawa was were I was going to be for only a few weeks before getting shipped state side but now with this game, I don't know when I'm going home, and to top that, they might get their tech guys to take the nerve gear off and it'll kill me! So not only am I stuck in a death game and can't communicate to anyone while not knowing when I'm going to see my family again, there's also the reality that any day could be my last if the Navy decides to try something stupid. I'm just _very_ stressed out right now."

Ikari became more assertive and reassured, "Ok, I'll stop. But we should probably catch up."

Nate looked back and saw that a sizable gap had developed between them and the other two who had now noticed their absence. They quickly reunited with them and continued walking.

Taking a visual account of the fields of green Ikari then said, "Hey we good?"

Nate inclined his head, "Water under the bridge…."

The four of them continued to make their way through the vast terrain and rolling hills. Raiden and Shimigami were still having their own talk while the two behind held their peace. After a rough estimate of fifteen minutes Nate finally spoke.

"Those were some fancy moves you pulled back there too."

Ikari rubbed the back of his neck, "Oh that? Well it won't surprise anyone to know that I study Kendo."

Nate nodded with subtle humor, "I could use that out hear."

Ikari dinted his brow, "Aren't you like some super delta, special forces guy?"

"First off, Delta is not the same as SEAL. Second, sword play isn't exactly what you'd say I master in. Sure I learned simple hand to hand and knife combat but obviously I specialize in firearms."

Ikari suddenly put his face towards his comrade and asked carefully, "Did you ever have to shoot anyone?"

"Oh yeah." came the nonchalant reply.

"Did you kill them?"

Nate looked upon him with a more inquisitive gaze, "Do you really want to know?"

Ikari bit his lower lip then decided not to push that aspect and asked, "Have you ever been shot?"

Nate seemed neither annoyed nor in any mood to divulge those details and answered in an attitude of the like by simply stating, "Have you ever been hit while doing Kendo?"

An unusual sensation could be felt in Ikari's bosom as he contemplated Nate's true meaning. In which he was answered, "Yes Ikari I have been in firefights. I have been shot at and I have returned fire, it's how war goes in every case. And to answer your question if I have ever killed anyone, well I wasn't trained to miss or not to aim for vital areas. Just like in Kendo, you hit where it counts right?"

Ikari scrunched his lips, "Fair enough, it's just I've never really met anyone who has done that stuff before, I find it interesting. I'm sorry if I'm bugging you I'm sure you get asked that kind of stuff a lot."

"I'm not bothered by it by any means and I do get asked a lot about it, it's just…."

"Just what?"

He let out a bit of disgruntled sigh before answering, "The last operation I was apart of didn't end so well."

"What happened."

"I got shot."

There was an odd chuckle that came from his mouth afterward in which Ikari began to ponder more furiously, for there was yet another set of inquiries that blazed in his mind, "Wait you wouldn't have been sent to Okinawa unless you were deployed somewhere close. Were you in Korea's demilitarized zone?"

"I can't tell you that." said Nate stiffly.

Ikari was suddenly carried off in his own thinkings, "I heard stuff about it like how the North was invading via service tunnels that led underneath while they were setting up SCUD missiles to launch towards the south. It was so bad that even our JSDF got involved. Was all that stuff true? Didn't the U.S send some of there own troops to support?"

Nate kept his facial expressions at an even tone and said, "I cannot confirm or deny whether or not the North Korean army attempted an invasion of the south."

"But you were there?"

"I never said if I was or wasn't."

Before Ikari could fuel his curiosity more, Raiden suddenly made a loud vocalization of alarm that put every man on alert. The ground in which they stood began to spawn multiple beams of light all around them. The small little guild just found themselves surrounded by wolves and were swiftly overrun without warning.


End file.
